


No, we're not paradise

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Trans Female Character, trans woman!jaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: A collection of my Sylvaina oneshots





	1. A Romeo and Juliette ending

"Sylvanas, why are we doing this?" The mage half-sobbed, as she pushed her half-naked body off the ranger.

"I believe the Common term is _foreplay_ though you know how crass I find that language." Sylvanas allowed herself a light cackle, but made no further move one way or another.

"No I mean: _this:_ " Jaina said, gesturing to the space between them. Seeing overstated incomprehension written all over her lover's face she groaned. "You're really going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Say what? I'm sorry Jaina but I find human courtship rituals perplexing to say the least." That was a boldfaced lie, she knew exactly what Jaina was referring to, and she made no attempt at hiding it.

"You're an ass Sylvanas Windrunner." Jaina chuckled.

Sylvanas reached out to hold her hand. "If I'm anything, it's a coward." She said with all the sincerity she could manage.

Sensing that the mood was rapidly turning, Jaina sat down on the bed and draped a blanket over herself like a cloak. Sylvanas remained standing, the chill having little effect on a banshee with a withered heart.

 

Sylvanas spoke after several minutes of dead silence. "It's a good question, not one I have a good answer for. If you want, I can share my initial reasoning, it won't paint me in a flattering light though."

It took Jaina another moment to gather her thoughts for a reply. Feelings sat right next to politics, and their professional lives on the list of things they didn't talk about during their 'meetings'. "I would be honored if you did."

As she spoke, Sylvanas paced back and forth, almost as if... embarrassed? "My expectations at first were: purely bodily. I was hoping for pleasure, the kind I thought had been forever taken away from me, a warmth that I couldn't find on my own. In the end, I fear I got much more than I bargained for."

Those last few words made Jaina's heart sink like a bag of rocks, Sylvanas not reciprocating her feelings had been her only hope for salvation. "yeah uhm, I'm, I'm the same." How did she manage to choke twice on 4 words? "My inner maiden, or what's left of her at least was also very drawn to the forbidden part of our... Relationship?" Why Jaina felt the need to try and lighten the mood with humor only the titans knew, especially considering how bad she was at it.

"One might even go so far as to call it a romance?" Sylvanas grinned, showing off a hint of the fangs that had no business being that adorable in Jaina's humble opinion.

"One might." Another deep breath. " Do you think we should?"

Sylvanas reached out, took Jaina's hands in her own. "It might be too late to go back? What would the harm be in admitting what we have to each other?" She said, caressing the back of the mage's hands with her slender and cold thumbs.

"I suppose a Romulo and Julianne ending would be more poetic than any other way we can expect to go." Jaina squeezed her beloved's hands, it wasn't just gallows humor in the face of war, somehow it was comforting to think they might die from their love.

They both leaned forward at the same time, in spite of the height difference very much favoring Jaina, it ended up in Sylvanas pressing a soft kiss against her nose. "I'll make sure to practice my _O happy dagger_ speech then."


	2. Trans!Jaina minific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Area lesbian discovers she has a gf, proceeds to spend evening kissing her senseless

The rain was softly beating against the window of the small college room. Two shapes huddled tightly together to fit in the one person bed, the blonde with their arms wrapped around a white haired woman.

Eventually the blonde broke the silence. “Sylvanas, I don’t feel like a man.”

Twisting slowly around to face her partner without breaking the embrace, Sylvanas asked teasingly: “Is this about that pegging joke I made"

The blonde blushed from ear to ear. “No that one was, uhm kinda hot. What I meant is: I don't think I've ever felt like a man, by which I mean… I wanna be, no I am a woman… a trans woman.” The last part was added slowly, with a lot of shame.

 

Sylvanas looked deep into her newly discovered girlfriend’s eyes, smiled, and kissed her gently. “Turns out I’m a lesbian after all huh.”

The blonde shuffled uncomfortably. “You don’t have to, you could be bisexual or, …if you just want to be friends that's okay too.” She looked distinctly not okay with that idea.

Sylvanas just kissed her again, this time a little deeper. “You are literally the only man I’ve ever felt attracted to, when it turns out you were never a man to begin with, lesbianism seems like the natural answer. So do you have a name yet babygirl?”

The blonde audibly gasped at the pet name. “I was thinking about Jaina, it’s stupid I know, I’ll pick something more normal.” She looked away in shame again.

Sylvanas wasted no time in grabbing the lower part of Jaina’s face and pulling it so they were facing each other. They were very close and Jaina was starting to regret not having this conversation at a time where they were wearing, well anything besides a shared blanket. “Jaina Proudmoore, will you be my girlfriend?” Sylvanas said, feeling a bit like a 7th grader.

 

Jaina started sobbing uncontrolably. “Yes!” She screamed out between choked cries. “Yes, I want nothing more in life.” A few more sobs and she was able to let Sylvanas kiss her again, much deeper this time.

 

Half an hour of crying, hugging, and kissing later they fell asleep, Jaina safe in her girlfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/


End file.
